


Back in a Few

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I’m going to the store. Be back in a minute. –Yuzu</em>
</p>
<p>(Originally written for the prompt "I'm Home.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in a Few

With a bag of groceries held against one hip, Yuzu had to brace her hand against the wall to keep her balance as she pulled her shoes off. She pushed her shoes out of her way with a sweep of her foot and stepped up into the living room. “I’m home–”

“ _YUZU! Where were youuuu?!_ ” Shuuzou barreled across the living room and slammed into her with a hug, knocking her back and catching her in the same motion. “I go to the school to pick up one thing, and when I come back, you’re gone! You’re not hurt, are you? Do I need to call the cops? I’m sure Youko-san can–”

“ _Dad,_ ” Yuzu huffed with what air hadn’t been crushed from her lungs. “I’m fine, so please let go.”

Shuuzou released her from the hug and stepped back, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. Yuzu shifted so she held the groceries with both hands. “While you were gone, I wanted to make a cake and needed some ingredients, so I just made a quick run down to the store to get them.“ She held up the bag to ensure he saw it.

“Alone?! Without me or any of your friends–”

“It takes fifteen minutes to walk from here to the store,” Yuzu said. “I can do that by myself. I’ve done it before, you know.”

“Yeah, but…” Shuuzou’s voice trailed off, and his hands shook on Yuzu’s shoulders. Now that the panic had passed, other emotions were welling up. “You scare me when you do things like that! I didn’t know where you were, and I couldn’t stand to lose you…” Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed.

Yuzu gave him a rueful smile. “I’m here now, right?” She brightened as she thought of a way to cheer him up. “Do you want to help me bake this cake?”

“But you always say you like to bake by yourself,” Shuuzou said, stepping back to wipe at his face.

“Well, today I’d like to bake with you,” Yuzu said. “It’s a chocolate cake–”

“Say no more!” Shuuzou returned to his typical cheerful mood with amazing speed. “I’ll get the utensils, aprons, oven–what all did you buy at the store?”

Yuzu listed her purchases as she followed her dad into the kitchen. Normally, she didn’t bother with an apron when she baked, but with how enthusiastic Shuuzou was about helping, that day she couldn’t refuse his offer to tie the strings for her. While he was putting on his own apron, she found the note she had left on the counter earlier.

_I’m going to the store. Be back in a minute. –Yuzu_

In all his panic, apparently Shuuzou had missed the note. Yuzu crumpled it up and dropped it into the trashcan. There was no need to bring the note to her dad’s attention, now that she was back home.


End file.
